No Matter What
by twinklingbats
Summary: An AU involving March Hare from "A Witch's Tale" and InMyStyle107's OC, Goro. Rated M for violence, sex, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Goro walked briskly, wrapping his coat closer to his body as he continued to trudge down another alleyway. The echoes of his shoes hitting the concrete accompanied him, the only sound aside from wind whistling between the rundown buildings that towered into the darkened sky. It was about one a.m., and needing some time to himself, the man had decided to go for a walk.

_Should've taken them up on that drink…_ he mused to himself, thinking of his brothers he'd left behind after their gig.

Though the idea of drinking in a crowded bar was unappealing, his current situation was a bit more dismal. A few wrong turns and he'd found himself in a maze of hazy streetlamps and concrete walls, hopelessly lost in the midst of the city. He didn't mind too much at first, he knew he'd find his way onto a main street eventually, but as the night grew colder so did his desire to meet back up with his siblings. He pulled out his phone and sighed; barely any signal, which meant getting a map of the area wasn't an option. He entered into an open space, closed in by dilapidated storefronts and decided it was time to turn around, when he heard a muffled noise. He tensed and peered into the dim light, attempting to find the source of the sound. Beyond the gloom of a flickering streetlamp his eyes fell on what seemed to be a lone figure, hunched over and shivering. At first he was wary, but the sound of muffled coughing quickly turned his suspicions into concern. He approached the figure until he was close enough to be heard over the wind.

"Excuse me?" he called hesitantly, "miss, are you alright?"

The figure shot up with a gasp and spun around, a look of surprise plastered over their soft face. The initial look of shock shifted into a glare.

"Who the _fuck_ are you calling 'miss'?" the figure growled, placing their hands to their hips in annoyance.

Goro staggered back, stepping under the glow of a light. He blushed, realizing that the petite figure was actually a young man's. Face flushing in embarrassment, Goro began to stutter an apology. The younger boy's arms fell to his sides as his russet eyes adjusted and fell onto the man standing before him. His gaze softened, and he approached the other, craning his neck slightly to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," the stranger admitted softly. "I wasn't expecting anyone to find their way back here." He let out a nervous chuckle. "You gave me a bit of a shock."

"I should be the one who's apologizing…!" Goro began, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, and then offend you…" He closed his eyes, a blush once again forming on his cheeks.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the boy's lips as he watched the flustered man apologize. He let his eyes wander languidly down the other's form, admiring everything from his long blonde hair to his strong, yet enticing physique. Elliot's eyelids drooped slightly as he continued to admire the man standing before him. He had to admit, he found him to be rather handsome.

"I-I'll just leave now…!"

The boy immediately snapped back to attention, eyes widening as the other turned to leave. "Wait…!" he cried, hastily taking a few steps towards the other.

Goro paused, turning to look at the boy with curiosity.

"What's your name…?" he asked sheepishly, embarrassed by the panic that had been evident in his tone.

"Goro… And yours?"

"It's Elliot," the shorter replied, running a slender hand through his green locks as he continued to stare at the ground.

"Elliot… It was nice to meet you. And, once more… I'm sorry for intruding…"

"You don't have to go, you know," the boy breathed quietly. "I mean… I don't mind the company, if you've got nowhere to be…" he trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Honestly, I'm a bit lost," Goro laughed lightheartedly before letting out a small sigh. "And a little tired since I just got off work, but…" he eyed the boy standing in front of him with a grin. "I wouldn't mind talking some more."

Elliot looked up, his expression brightening with Goro's assent. A wind blew through the alleys, reminding the two men of the cold. They made their way closer to a wall to block out some of the weather's bite, and began to chat.

"If you don't mind me asking, Elliot, what brings you out here at this hour? Is it really safe for you to be out here at this time of night?"

While he'd typically be annoyed with the comment, Elliot only sensed concern in the other's voice. "You don't have to worry about me," he began. "I'm used to being out late."

"Ah, I understand," Goro replied. "I have to stay up late, too. Since the band I'm in took off, my brothers and I had to get used to strange hours. We usually sing at bars or lounges, so we have to be up throughout the night…"

Elliot laughed. "So that's what you meant by 'just getting off work' earlier. I was wondering about that. So you're a musician? That's..." _hot, _the boy admitted to himself, looking away from Goro. "...Really impressive. And how did you find your way back here?" he questioned, trying to take his mind off of the topic.

"I'd dealt with enough rowdy crowds for the evening, I guess," the man responded lightheartedly. "And I don't really like the attention I get at bars… So I decided to go for a walk instead." Goro smiled, realizing he wasn't regretting his walk so much anymore. Despite the miserable weather, talking to Elliot came naturally to him and he found himself drawn towards the other man.

"Do you get hit on a lot, then?" Elliot questioned. "I mean, who _wouldn't_? Though I can see how the attention can get troublesome. Especially if you're dating someone else…" he mused coolly.

A tint of light pink spread across his cheeks. "Y-yeah the attention can be a bit much, but I'm not dating anyone right now-" he halted, a concerned expression etched across his face. "Elliot, you're shivering…"

"What…?" the boy questioned. He'd hardly noticed how chilly it was, but it was now much more evident that he was very cold. Another strong gust of wind whistled through the plaza, and he hunched in response to it's bite. Goro instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's petite frame.

"You should be wearing more than just that!" Goro exclaimed, pinching the thin fabric of Elliot's jacket between his fingers. He pulled the shorter boy even closer to his body as another gust howled through the night.

Elliot's head spun as he leaned into the warmth of Goro's body. He found himself relaxing as he leaned into the man, relishing the gentleness of his touch as his eyes began to droop shut. After a moment, he inhaled sharply. Regaining his senses, he quickly yanked himself from the other's grasp.

"Elliot? Is everything alright?" Goro began, surprised by the abruptness of the boy's action. He extended a hand to the other in concern, and Elliot turned away in scorn.

"I hope you don't think this act will get you anything special," he growled in contempt as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders in an effort to protect himself from the cold. "If you want my time, you'll _pay_ for it just like anyone else." The boy's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said, and he turned to fully face Goro once more, heart sinking in his chest.

"Elliot… What do you mean…?" Goro questioned in bewilderment at the harshness of the boy's words. Suddenly things began to click and make sense. "Oh my God… Wait a second… Are you a _prostitute_?!" Goro exclaimed, the realization and shock echoing in his voice.

Elliot's helpless look turned cold at the other's words. "Thought you were going to get something for free? Sorry to disappoint you," he growled as he began to stalk away.

Goro lunged forward, grabbing for the other's arm. "Wait...!"

"_What?!_" Elliot demanded sharply as he spun to face the other man. Disdain mixed with something sadder was painted across his face.

Goro hesitated for a moment before speaking, his heart aching as Elliot glared at him. "I just thought we could get to know each other... I'm sorry. I didn't know..." he stated helplessly, unsure if Elliot would believe him. It was evident to the man that Elliot had assumed the worst from his intentions, and he felt a pit in his stomach form as he wondered what could have caused him to react so harshly to an innocent gesture.

Elliot paused for a moment, contemplatively, before placing his hands on Goro's chest. In an instant the taller was shoved back and pinned to the side of a run-down building, shocked by the force such a slight boy exert. Elliot smirked as he trailed a slim hand down Goro's chest. He shivered as Elliot slid his hand under the his shirt and coat, exposing some of his skin to the cold. The blond glanced down at the other, confusion evident in his expression. Goro's breath escaped his lips in rapid gasps of white, bewilderment distorting into pleasure as Elliot traced the muscles of his abdomen and chest. He was completely enraptured by the feel of the boy's hands on his skin. A moan escaped Goro's lips and he found himself wrapping his hands around the curves of the other's waist. Elliot stopped after a few moments, leaning into Goro's body. Pressing himself even more firmly against the other caused a deep moan to fall from the taller's lips. Standing on his tiptoes, Elliot placed his lips next to Goro's ear.

The boy opened his mouth, whispering seductively. "Shall we get to know each other, then?"

-xxx-

_A/N: And on that note… Hello, everyone~! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fic. I've edited the chapter (as I will with all my others before posting new content), and I'm thrilled that I was able to more than double the word count! I'm finally a bit more satisfied with this chapter, but I'm never truly satisfied with anything I write, haha. Author's notes will start appearing with every chapter and will serve as the indication that it has been edited and reposted. Naturally, favorites, follows, and reviews mean a ton to me and undoubtedly serve as motivation to keep writing! Thanks, everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel was a short distance from where they first met. Shutting the door behind him, March pushed Goro against the nearest wall. He pressed his hands against the taller man's chest, slowly unbuttoning his coat. The hare wrapped his arm's around Goro's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. After a few moments Goro pulled away slightly, quietly gasping for breath before tracing his tongue over the hare's mouth. March moaned slightly before kissing the other man again, their tongues gently exploring each other's mouths. Goro slid the hoodie off March's small frame and cast it aside before gently pulling him to the bed. The hare unbuttoned Goro's shirt with ease, tracing the bare skin with the tips of his fingers as he straddled the other man. Goro pulled the hare against him and trailed kisses down his jaw and neck until he reached the hare's collarbone. March moaned at the gentle touch, loosing himself to sensations that felt so genuinely... loving.

The hare pulled back, took a deep breath, and grinded into the man below him, moaning slightly with the contact. Goro gasped in response as he grabbed March's hips, slowly thrusting in time with the hare's movements.

"G-Goro..." the hare breathed, then caught himself.

Why was he getting so into this?

Before he could think on it, he gasped as the wolf unbuttoned his pants and slid off the garment entirely, along with his underwear. Hare couldn't help but blush, much to the wolf's amusement.

Goro slowly began sliding his hand up and down the hare's length. March moaned, arching his back in response and clutching at Goro's shoulders. The hare panted heavily as Goro continued to pleasure him, his mind going blank with the stimulation.

Somewhere inside his head March knew he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. As Goro continued to pleasure him, he knew it wasn't normal for a client to be concerned with his pleasure. After all, it was _his _job to satisfy the customer. But something in the way this man handled him continued to seem so oddly sincere.

Hare snapped himself out of his thoughts, grabbing the wolf's hands and pinning them above his head. The wolf gave him a confused look, but March only smirked in response.

It wasn't like him to loose control, and he certainly wasn't going to start now.

Pressing his lips firmly against Goro's, Hare unzipped the man's pants with one hand, revealing a bulge pressing through the wolf's underwear.

March nipped Goro's skin lightly, trailing kisses and bites down to his hips, and paused long enough to pull off the wolf's pants. Casting them aside, Hare placed his mouth over the only thing separating him from the other man's growing erection. He dragged his tongue over the bulge as Goro bucked his hips in response. After a few moments, March slid the undergarment down the wolf's legs, discarding the last thing separating them from each other's bare flesh.

March placed his hands firmly over the wolf's hips before lowering his mouth over the tip of Goro's cock. Hare slowly trailed his tongue to the base of the wolf's length before taking as much of the man into his mouth as he could. March began bobbing his head, sucking the wolf off at a tortuously slow pace. Using his weight, he pinned Goro's hips to the bed as he continued to suck. The wolf panted, gripping the sheets as he silently begged for the release March was refusing to give him.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"M-March," he moaned, his eyes clouded over with desire as he stared down at the man before him. "Please..."

The hare sat up, smiling devilishly before reaching towards the nightstand. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a condom. With a seductive grin, March rolled it down Goro's length.

Goro pulled the hare against him, kissing the other man passionately one last time before moving away. Taking the cue, March balanced himself on his hands and knees as Goro positioned himself in front of the smaller man's entrance. In a single movement, he was inside of him.

March cried out as Goro began to pump, slowly gaining speed. The wolf continued to go deeper with each thrust as March tried to stifle his moans, but to no avail. His body was no longer his own as he spasmed and tightened around Goro's length, beads of sweat forming on his body. Goro leaned over the hare's petite form as he continued to fuck him, his moans of pleasure falling directly onto the hare's ears. March couldn't take anymore and came, semen shooting out of his cock as Goro continued to thrust. In a few moments, Goro finished as well, filling March with his cum. The hare bit his knuckle, trying not to scream as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. Panting, Goro pulled out and one last sigh of pleasure fell from March's lips before he collapsed onto the bed.

Goro wrapped his arms around the hare's petite frame and pulled him close before the two succumbed to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Goro awoke from a peaceful slumber, amazed at how well he had slept. With a yawn he sat up, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes. In a moment of realization he jolted upwards, looking around frantically at the unfamiliar surroundings. Still slightly panicked, his gaze fell upon the delicate frame of a young man, who was still sleeping quite soundly. Goro slumped back onto the bed with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Everything from the previous night came back to him, and the clothing strewn about the room only confirmed that the events from the night before had indeed occurred. Heaving himself out of bed, he began to pick up his clothes as his face burned with recollection.

"_What the fuck has gotten into me?" _he thought to himself. _"Sleeping around with strangers?! A prostitute no less..." _

He grimaced, silently scolding himself for his irresponsible behavior. What the hell had he been thinking? He hadn't been, he realized, as he slipped his underwear and pants back on.

He couldn't believe how careless he had been, not to mention his brothers were probably worried sick.

Sure enough, checking his phone revealed thirteen missed calls and over two dozen texts from frantic siblings. He didn't dare look at the sleeping hare on the other side of the bed as he sat down and texted his brothers, assuring them of his safety and promising to meet up with them within the hour.

Goro froze as he felt movement on the other side of the bed. With a sigh, March sat up, shielding his eyes from the winter sun streaming through the window.

"Hello there," he smirked, propping himself up with his hand.

Goro turned, blushing scarlet as he took in the sight of March laying beside him. The wolf took in everything, from his disheveled green hair to the beautiful pale skin and luscious curves. Thin sheets draped off the boy's slim form, just covering up what he knew lay below the waist. Goro's face burned at the sight, his heart racing. The boy was absolutely beautiful, he realized in astonishment.

March cleared his throat, snapping the wolf out of his daze.

"May I see your phone?" he inquired.

Goro nodded hesitantly, handing March the device. After a few moments of tapping, he returned the cel to the still-blushing wolf.

"Why did you...?" Goro began to inquire.

March laughed.

"I added my number to your contacts. You seem to be in a rush to leave..." he explained, eying Goro's pants with a look of slight disappointment.

"A-ah, y-yes...!" Goro exclaimed, remembering his brothers.

He stood, clumsily pulling on his shirt before fumbling with the buttons.

"Allow me," March purred, slipping out of the bed.

He approached Goro slowly. The wolf looked away in embarrassment as he realized the hare had not put on any clothes. March let his hands hover over the taller man's bare chest for a moment before swiftly buttoning up his shirt.

"There you are," he said, sauntering over to a wardrobe and pulling out a clean outfit.

Goro waited patiently as the hare dressed, ignoring his buzzing phone. When March was done, Goro stood nervously.

"What...?" March asked as he began dragging his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Umm..." Goro began awkwardly. "How much do I... owe you...?"

The hare gave him a look of genuine shock before a seductive grin broke over his face.

"Don't worry about it this time," he replied in a low voice. "On one condition, that is."

"Y-yes?" Goro questioned anxiously.

"...I want to see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

After promising he would call the man, Goro rushed out of the motel, dragging his coat on along the way. Wandering onto the main street, the world was already wide awake as cars and people rushed by. Hailing a taxi, Goro texted his brothers, saying that he would meet them in a few minutes. After the text sent, he closed his eyes and attempted to think of a good enough excuse for his strange disappearance. The taxi reached it's destination much too quickly for his liking. Goro groaned inwardly as he paid the taxi driver. Begrudgingly he stepped onto the sidewalk and took a deep breath before entering the cafe.

Goro scanned the room as he entered and after a quick glance his eyes fell onto the familiar shapes of his siblings who were chatting quietly to the side of the cafe. Walking to the window booth where they sat, he was greeted with a cacophony of concerned voices as his brothers bombarded him with questions and relieved greetings. After they had quieted down enough to be heard, Shinshi was the first to speak.

"Gorooooo! We were worried, why didn't you show up?! I couldn't eat because of you!" he exclaimed, as a slight pout formed on his lips.

"Where the hell were you?!" Hanji demanded with scowl. "You had us worried sick!"

"You could have at least called us ... Idiot." Daisuke chimed in, as he crossed his arms irritably.

Goro sighed.

"Move over," he ordered simply to Daisuke, who scooted closer to the window.

Goro sat down, and recieved a warm cup of coffee from a waitress. After glancing out the window for a few moments, began to speak to his brothers.

"I'm sorry," he began sheepishly. He looked away from the rapidly passing people outside, staring down at his coffee cup. "My walk went on longer than I expected. I got tired and couldn't find my way back, so I got a cheap room to spend the night in."

His hands gripped the warm mug firmly as he prayed his brothers would believe his excuse.

"Why didn't you just call us?!" Hanji demanded.

"I thought I was going to collapse. I was more worried about getting inside before I froze to death," Goro explained in a more defensive tone, though he still could not meet their gazes.

Hanji shot him an unconvinced look, but didn't pry.

"Whatever. Just try to give us some warning next time. We were freaking out, asshole."

With a sigh that he hoped didn't sound _too_ relieved, Goro nodded. The conversation ended as a waitress came over to take their order, and by the end of their meal everything was back to normal.

After breakfast the brothers gathered their coats and went outside. The city continued to bustle about them as they made their way down the sidewalk. Goro's thoughts drifted to the hare, wondering what he was up to.

"Goro...?" Shinshi called, staring at his brother.

"Y-yes...?" Goro questioned as he was startled out of his thoughts.

"Daisuke was reminding you about the gig we have at that bar on Friday!" Shinshi explained.

"Friday...?" Goro mused curiously.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Hanji groaned. "Your head really is in the clouds today, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Goro laughed casually.

"Let's hope it doesn't interfere with rehersal..." Daisuke sighed.

The week passed uneventfully. Each day the brothers practiced their music for Friday's concert, and each day Goro thought about March more and more.

By Wednesday night, Goro couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed his phone, and flipped through the contacts until he eventually found March's.

"It's Goro. Can I ask you something?" he typed. After hesitating a few moments, he hit send.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed

.

"I thought you were never going to contact me. And it depends on what you're asking." was the hare's reply.

Goro laughed quietly, before sending another text.

"Are you free Friday night? There was somewhere I thought we could meet up."

"For you...? Perhaps. Where shall we meet, then?"

After giving him the address of the bar, Goro flopped onto his futon with a sigh. An odd sense of excitement flooded over him as he read March's reply, confirming that he could make it.

Goro smiled to himself after sending March his thanks and his excitement to be meeting with the other man again.

He had to admit it to himself, the thought of seeing March again made him feel absolutely ecstatic.


	5. Chapter 5

March stood in the cramped motel bathroom and stared intently at his reflection through a still-steamy mirror. He quickly applied a new layer of concealer to the dark shadows beneath his eyes. His most recent appointment had run a bit over the expected time, and the hare was struggling to get ready as quickly as he possibly could. After applying eyeliner, the hare reached for his pimp's latest "gift"; a small bottle of cologne. After the scent was applied, he was ready to get dressed. Flipping his ancient phone open revealed the time: almost 11 p.m. Goro would be expecting him soon.

He shook his head, and tried to focus on other things besides the man he was supposed to escort that night. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of a dark gray button-up with haste, and after squeezing himself into a pair of jeans that were already cutting the circulation out of his legs, March was ready to go. He grabbed his shoes and a coat on the way out, and began quickly walking to his destination. The hare clung to the warmth of his coat as he followed the familiar sidewalks and streets to the bar. He shivered as a strong wind cut through his clothes, and pulled the coat tighter against his form. The weather was becoming much too brutal for his hoodie, and his typically skimpy attire hardly provided enough protection from the elements as it was. The thought of being wrapped in Goro's arms came to his mind unbidden, and the hare's face burned scarlet at the memory. He picked up his pace, hurrying down a few more blocks before reaching his destination; a large bar illuminated by radiant neon lights.

Hare ducked inside the entrance, immediately shrugging off his coat as the warmth of the establishment enveloped him. He scanned the room, searching for any sign of the wolf through the dim lighting. With no trace of the man in sight, March seated himself at a small elevated table meant for two, and turned down the waiter who offered to bring him a drink. The moment of solitude allowed the hare to take in his surroundings.

A sleek bar stretched through the building and bottles of expensive liquors twinkled on sturdy wooden shelves. March was relieved that he had taken extra care with his appearance that evening as he scanned the room. Everywhere well-dressed people were chatting and a light hum of voices filled the air as they laughed and sipped their drinks.

"Nice place..." he mused under his breath.

Ten minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Goro. Gradually the room darkened and the noise of the crowd began to fade. Everyone's attention was directed to a stage parallel to the bar, where bright lights shone and glittered off expensive equipment. Cheers and applause echoed through the room as the performers made their way to the stage. March made out three figures as they entered along with

"Goro...?!" the hare whispered as the familiar figure stepped onto the platform.

It was definitely Goro, the hare realized with astonishment as the wolf walked to the center of the stage. After picking up their instruments, a few seconds of pure silence passed before the wolves began to play, their music enveloping the room with a lively, beating pulse. Grabbing the microphone, Goro opened his mouth and began to sing.

March couldn't believe what he was hearing. He found himself in a state of awe as Goro sang. The people around him seemed to be equally as entranced as the other wolves entwined their voices with Goro's, creating perfect harmony throughout the songs. When the set ended, the wolves bowed and began to make their way off stage. Goro scanned the applauding crowd, and met eyes with March. With a grin he made a subtle gesture before slipping out of sight, and hare got up, taking the cue to meet up with the man as soon as possible.

Grabbing his coat, the hare slid past the crowd and into the shadows behind the stage. He could make out the shape of Goro, already wearing his coat and scarf, as he spoke with the wolves he had been performing with. Not wanting to interrupt, March watched from the shadows. After a few moments Goro noticed the hare and politely excused himself.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" the hare questioned with a playful smirk as Goro approached him.

"I guess so," the wolf replied. "I'm happy you came."

"It was beautiful," the hare admitted quietly as he met eyes with the taller man. "I'd assumed the invitation was for us to get some drinks. I never imagined you'd be performing."

Goro grinned at March's comment.

"Ah, speaking of that… Is there something you'd like to do? Are you hungry? We could still go out and get a drink, you know. Unless you're tired. I can take you back home if you would like..."

"The night is still young. I'm up to anything if you'll have me," March responded, surprised at the hint of eagerness that had crept into his voice.

The wolf chuckled.

"Shall we?" he questioned, gesturing towards a door slightly obscured by the dim light.

March nodded and pulled on his coat as Goro pushed the door open. The two stepped into a dark alley, the cold hitting them with force. A light snow had begun to fall and snowflakes twinkled as they drifted past streetlights.

"It's a beautiful night," Goro remarked as he stared into the night.

"You surpass it," the hare muttered, watching the wolf as he spoke.

Goro turned towards him, staring intently at the smaller man.

"And you outshine me," he replied as he pulled the hare into an embrace.

March closed his eyes, adoring the warmth that radiated through him. He inhaled, taking in the scent of Goro's cologne and the softness of his touch. Goro pulled away for a moment before kissing hare lightly, their lips barely brushing. They froze, their faces inches apart, neither man daring to breath as they stared into each others eyes.

The hare pulled Goro towards him abruptly, soft lips pressing against his with an intensity that caught the wolf off guard. March parted Goro's lips with his own, his tongue exploring the taller's mouth as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Electricity shot through Goro's body as the hare continued to kiss him with fervor. After a few moments the wolf begrudgingly pulled away as he gasped for air. He had the hare pinned to a wall in seconds, the shadows concealing them from the street as they continued to kiss. The hare could feel every inch of the wolf pressed against him, including the bulge that had formed minutes before. With a smirk, March gently pushed Goro away.

"My turn," the hare purred, as he dragged his hands down the wolf's torso.

"March… What are you-" Goro began as the hare pressed Goro against the cold wall.

"Relax," March whispered as he began unbuckling Goro's belt.

"N-not here…!" Goro exclaimed, grabbing for the other's hands.

The hare shot him a puzzled look as Goro continued to hold his wrists. After a few moments, the wolf began to speak.

"Do you want to go get a drink? If you can spare the time..." he added.

March shrugged and smiled.

"Whatever you want," he replied, pressing a quick peck to the wolf's parted lips.


	6. Chapter 6

After the third missed call, the wolf begrudgingly rolled over with a groan and picked up his cel. The light from the screen assaulted his tired eyes and he groaned once again.

Three missed calls from Hanji.

He dropped the phone back onto his bed and clutched his head, an ache swirling through it as hazy memories of the night before came back to him between waves of shooting pain.

_March and him finding a bar a few blocks away... Then drink after drink. They talked, a bit awkwardly at first, but with time and more alcohol the two grew comfortable in each other's company. Eventually they left, and began to wander the streets, their kisses and the alcohol leaving them feeling giddy and warm despite the cold. _

Goro blushed at the recollection of what happened next.

_March, steering him to the nearest alleyway, unhooking the wolf's belt and dragging his hands down his body, prepared to finish what he had started earlier that night. Goro breathing heavily, the worry of being seen mixed with the ecstasy of what March was doing to him as he-_

Goro buried his head into a pillow for a few more moments before reluctantly dragging himself out of bed. He stumbled for a moment, clutching at his throbbing skull as the room spun about him. Once he had righted himself, he made his way to the kitchen. After brewing a pot of coffee, Goro returned to his room, cup in hand. He rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to nurse his hangover. Another buzz from his phone. Sighing, he prepared himself for the inevitable questions his brother was about to ask, but he stopped short. A new text from March. Goro opened the message and with a smile, replied with his affirmations.

That night Goro made his way to their meeting spot, weaving his way through the labyrinth of foreclosed buildings and back alleys that had brought on his first meeting with the other man. The wind whipped around him and nipped at his face. The familiar crunch of snow subsided as Goro paused under the light of a street lamp.

"Hello, Goro," March called from the shadows before taking another draw from a cigarette.

Goro greeted him before glancing down at his hand.

"Want a puff?" the hare asked, offering the cigarette to the wolf.

Goro politely declined, and the hare nodded, blowing smoke out of his mouth. After a few more drags, he dropped the cigarette into the snow, crushing it under his boot. He glanced back towards the man.

"I didn't have much planned for tonight..." March trailed off. "I apologize for dragging you out here, I-"

"Don't," Goro responded.

The hare shot him a look of confusion.

"Don't apologize," Goro repeated. "I don't mind seeing you. Even like this."

March let out a small chuckle.

"I see..." he responded.

"Why here...?" the wolf asked, gesturing to the ruined buildings around them.

The hare shrugged.

"Whenever I need to get away, I come here," he explained. "I'm amazed you even found me. This place is like a maze, and I worked hard to find this spot, you know."

"I'll keep it a secret," Goro replied with a laugh.

"How did you manage to find this place?" March questioned. "I was rather shocked when you snuck up on me like that."

"Oh, I remember," Goro replied as he recalled their first meeting. "Though as for 'finding' this place, it was more luck… I understand what you mean, though. The need to get away from everything... One night I decided to go on a walk and got turned around a few times... The rest you know."

The hare nodded in amusement.

"Must've been fate," the wolf mused.

The hare shrugged indifferently.

"If you believe in that sort of thing."

Suddenly, a loud ring sliced through the silence.

"Shit..." March muttered under his breath as he flipped his phone open. "Hey... Yeah. No problem... Sure, I'll be there in ten."

He hung up, begrudgingly staring at the wolf.

"I have to go," he said softly.

"Oh... Alright..." Goro responded, trying to cover the disappointment in his tone. "... I'll walk you out..."

"... Thanks..." the hare responded.

The two began to walk, the silence weighing heavily between them.

The hare paused after a few minutes, balancing himself against a building.

"March...?" Goro questioned.

The hare coughed deeply, doubling over as spasms wracked through his body.

The wolf rushed over to the smaller man, but he was already standing up again, a tired look etched across his face. He shooed the wolf away, assuring him that everything was fine.

"Are you sure you're alright...?" Goro questioned, concern still painted across his features.

"I'm fine, really..." the hare promised.

They continued to walk, though Goro insisted they take a slower pace.

"Maybe you shouldn't smoke..." Goro stated hesitantly.

"What...?" March questioned, confusion ringing through his voice. "Oh. Right. I suppose that would be in my best interest..." he trailed off.

"Do you really...? Smoke, I mean… Because when I kiss you..." Goro asked.

The hare paused, then laughed.

"No, I don't. That one was given to me. I've never seen the appeal..."

"Ah," Goro responded in relief. "... Then why-"

"That was fast," the hare commented quickly.

They were back on the main road, populated and full of light despite the hour. "Thank you for escorting me..." March said with a smile.

"Any time," Goro replied. "I hope to see you soon..."

Standing on the tips of his toes, March leaned in, kissing the wolf. He lingered there for a moment before turning away.

"I'll text you," he called over his shoulder.

Goro nodded, and continued to watch the hare walk away until he turned a corner, and disappeared from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

The pair lounged in their usual spot within the labyrinth of abandoned buildings as the winter sun began to set. They admired the snow, the sun's hue reflecting off the glittering ice. March's phone rang, an ever-present annoyance they both had grown to accept.

Glancing down at the caller I.D. the hare's face broke into a grin as he flipped the device open.

"Yes...? I'm with someone at the moment, you know- no not like _that_.._!" _he sighed in exasperation, pausing as the person spoke. "That's beside the point entirely! ...Fine, fine. I'll ask him, then- but no promises! Yes, goodbye," he concluded, snapping the phone shut in mock exasperation.

"Who was that?" Goro inquired.

Compared to the usual calls, he was surprised to hear the hare speaking so freely.

"A friend of mine," March explained, slipping the cell into his pocket. "He asked if I cared to meet him at a lounge a little ways from here… He wouldn't mind if you joined," March added before the wolf could dismiss himself.

Goro hesitated before replying. "If he really does not mind… I'm free."

"Lovely! We're off then," he called, drawing the wolf to his side.

They began making their way through the maze, the sun setting further into the horizon.

Goro wasn't surprised as he found himself wandering through the less occupied side of town. Multistoried buildings lined either side of the junk-strewn pavement, obscuring the darkening sky. The wolf held his breath as March led him past another dark alleyway, convinced someone would lunge out at them in any moment. He paused when his escort stopped short, staring up at the dilapidated building before him. It appeared no different from the other structures surrounding them, the dull gray walls contrasting with colorful splashes of graffiti. Wooden boards were nailed over the second story windows, obscuring any chance of a view inside.

The hare approached the door and Goro followed. Shoving the entrance open, the two were bathed in murky amber light.

"Welcome to Blackjack," March muttered, gesturing for Goro to step inside.

Goro entered the lounge first, the scent of cigarette smoke pervading throughout the air. The room was dark and expansive, hazy shadows casting deceptively upon the walls and floor. A few people sat at the tables and chairs that littered the establishment, while others lounged on dark couches, smoking, chatting, and laughing amongst themselves.

March coughed as he followed Goro in, grimacing irritably as he attempted to wave the smoke out of his face. The wolf threw him a concerned glance and took one step towards him. March cleared his throat, and after a hasty apology, beckoned Goro to follow. Some people nodded to the hare as he walked by. But most continued playing cards or sipping drinks and paid no mind to the couple as they passed. By the greeting alone Goro knew the people March acknowledged were prostitutes themselves, mostly entertaining customers of their own. Enveloped in shadow and amber light, an expanse of odd liquors caught Goro's eyes as they reached the bar.

March gestured to sit and the wolf complied, sliding into a barstool next to a man with long red hair. The man turned, eyes falling onto the two as March took his seat. A languid smile formed on his lips as he caught Goro's gaze from beneath the brim of his hat.

"So this is him, March?" he questioned, looking Goro up and down.

"Goro, meet Raven," the hare replied, nodding to the man at Goro's side.

"Nice to meet you," the wolf replied, amicably extending his hand.

Raven took Goro's hand, placing his lips just above the skin.

"The pleasure is all mine," he breathed, placing his lips to the man's flesh.

He dragged his tongue across the skin, smirking as Goro recoiled from the gesture, his face turning bright red.

Obviously irritated, March cleared his throat.

"I apologize for my friend's _eccentricity_," he broke in with a glower. "Raven can act a bit mad at times."

"Only the mad associate with the mad. Denying it makes you deluded. And what does this say of you, March?" Raven quipped.

"You're mad as a hatter," March replied in exasperation. "Even a blind man could see it."

"I'll drink to that," the man responded, raising his glass. Ice cubes clinked against each other as the amber liquid sparkled in the light.

The sound of a small high-pitched yawn caught the attention of the three. Leaning back in his chair, Raven revealed the petit form of another being, slumped over the bar in apparent exhaustion.

Raven laughed, taking a sip of his drink before he spoke.

"Dormouse has had a rough day," he explained as the figure once again began to doze on the table.

"Why's he here, March?" the one called Dormouse drawled, stifling another yawn.

"Whatever do you mean, Sir Dormouse?" the hare asked.

"Here with a client who doesn't pay," Raven elaborated quietly, glancing down at his glass. "It is an unfortunate fact that Jabberwock does not take well to his whores giving favors so freely."

Goro's flushed face deepened to scarlet as he began to form an embarrassed apology.

"Should I go?" Goro asked, turning to March. "I do not want to cause any of you trouble. If you need to be… working…"

"You do not trouble us," Raven replied, yet a bitterness had formed in his tone. "Our dear Jabberwock could care less how we waste away so long as we bring in our quota. However, it is different when we're providing services for free," he concluded, staring pointedly at the hare.

"I can see who I want, who cares what the damned pimp thinks about it?!" March demanded.

Though he seemed confident, Goro could see tears forming the hare's eyes.

Raven raised an eyebrow at March's outburst, but did not press any further. It was evident that the young man was upset.

"This is a place Jabberwock frequents," Raven explained to Goro with a nod.

Goro followed the man's gaze to a flight of steps, almost completely engulfed in the poor lighting. He could only assume that was where the Jabberwock would lurk.

"Who is he?" Goro asked, already disgusted by the man entirely.

"He started off as a gambler," March explained, having regained his composure.

"However," Raven continued for the hare, "unable to satiate his greed he decided to find other forms of… revenue. After all, gambling is a risky occupation, no matter how good the gambler. Unfortunately his solicitations have made him quite the powerful player. He's made many gains thanks to his pawns..."

"Pawns," March spat. "If you could even call us that much. We're nothing more than the money we make. "

"I see…" Goro responded quietly. He felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room.

"You look pale," Raven called, pulling Goro back to reality. "Perhaps your escort will take you home."

"And what of you?" March replied as his friend began to stand.

"The stars are bright, and the night is young. What do I know of it?" he replied wistfully. "Adieu for now." he called, and tipped his hat at the two. Like that he was gone, disappearing entirely into the hazy gloom of the lounge.

"Let's go," March whispered, dragging himself from his seat.

With a nod Goro stood, following the hare out in silence.

Outside night had fallen, and with it the cold followed. The two walked side by side, neither saying a word. The discussion that took place in Blackjack still clung to Goro like a bad dream, anger for this man called the Jabberwock rising in him like fire. He glanced over to the figure beside him.

"You're shivering!" Goro exclaimed, pulling March towards him.

The hare only laughed, pressing himself closer Goro.

"If you'd done that a few weeks ago, I'd have bitten your head off," March mused.

"If I remember correctly, you almost did," the wolf reminded him, laughing at the memory. His laughter stopped short. "March... Will you come home with me?" he requested quietly, locking eyes with the other man.

"I don't know if I can…" the hare hesitantly replied, dropping his eyes to the pavement.

"I'll pay. I'll give you however much you're losing tonight. Please, thinking of you out in the cold… Just for tonight…"

"Alright," the hare begrudgingly agreed, although hints of a smile tugged at his lips. "Just this once."

A taxi ride later, the two sat in Goro's apartment. March took another sip of wine, shifting self consciously on the couch as he glanced about the room. Though he tried his hardest to feign indifference, he was not accustomed to such large accommodations.

Goro stepped into the room, placing his phone in his pocket before sitting next to March.

"Sorry… My brothers get concerned when I don't check in," he explained sheepishly.

"Don't apologize… it's sweet," March replied with a small smile. "Not as sweet as you, though," he continued, setting his glass on a table.

Goro inhaled as March slid onto his lap, straddling the wolf's hips with his legs. The hare pressed his lips against Goro's open mouth, the taste of the wine intermingling on their tongues as March continued to kiss him. The hare dragged his hands through Goro's hair, eventually locking his hands behind the man's neck. In response Goro pulled the smaller boy against him, wrapping his arms around March's waist as they deepened their kiss. Goro's eyes shot open

as March grinded against him. He pulled away from the kiss, grabbing at the hare's hands as they hovered over Goro's belt.

"What…?" March questioned, his eyes remaining slightly unfocused as confusion bloomed over his face.

"We don't have to do this," Goro panted, gently releasing the hare's hands.

"What do you propose we do, then?" March asked, still completely baffled by Goro's outburst. "If you're spending money wouldn't you like to-"

"I don't want you to think this is all I want from you!" Goro yelled, staring at the other man helplessly. "Can't you see that you're so much more than a night of pleasure to me? March... I..." Goro paused for a moment, gazing into the hare's crimson eyes before he spoke. "... I want to know more about you."

The hare smiled uncertainly at first, as he slid off of the wolf's lap. Resituating himself next to the man, March folded his hands in his lap.

"What is it you'd like to know, then?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Anything," the wolf replied.

The hare chuckled. "You'll have to be more specific."

"Tell me about your family."

"...It's difficult. I can't explain all of that without adding more."

"We have all night," Goro reminded him. "Tell me everything you're willing to... Please…"

"You have a long night ahead of you," the hare sighed.

After pausing for a moment, he began his tale.

"I was born into a poor family. Begging for necessities had never been beneath my parents, and I grew up the same way. For years it was not uncommon to go to bed more hungry than when I woke up. That was my life. But as I grew so did the mouths to feed. My mother and father didn't have the the heart to leave my siblings on the steps of an orphanage, so we starved and survived in any way we could. I was sixteen when I finally left to find work in the city. I couldn't bear waking up to the sight of my siblings anymore. Not like that. No child should grow up as we did. Cold in the winter, hungry, poor as dirt. I suppose you could say my parents didn't have the _decency _to send them to an orphanage. They were selfish. They had no right to bring us into the world only to watch us die. I hated them, and I left. I'd tried to find work before, close to home to continue school, but there was no work to be done and I had to protect my siblings somehow. …So I came here."

He continued to explain, his gaze pained and distant.

"I searched for work, begging anyone to take me. I hadn't anticipated for it to be as difficult to find here as where I'd left... Unfortunately this city is much crueler. I was practically dead when he found me, half frozen and starving on the streets. I didn't call him the Jabberwock then. He wasn't a boss or a pimp, he was my savior. He gave me refuge, provided for me, gave me food and let me sleep under his roof. I thought he loved me. He was a liar and I was too trusting to see it. I thought we were happy. It was senseless to think someone like him was ever capable of caring for anyone but himself. For the months I was with him I always insisted on finding work. He never let me, though. He even offered to send money to my family. I was a fool to have ever trusted him. One night he took me out and wouldn't tell me where we were going. We ended up at a motel. He took me into a room… And there was a man I'd never seen before… I knew something was wrong when they started talking… And then he handed Jabberwock the money…"

The hare paused, his breath catching with hiccups as he tried to regain his composure. Goro sat motionless, staring at the young man, then pulled him into an embrace as tears began streaming from the boy's eyes. The hare pressed his forehead to Goro's chest before he continued.

"I asked him what was going on. He said I was repaying him, then he was gone. I remember screaming for him, trying to get away…"

He paused again, twisting Goro's shirt between his hands.

"It felt like an eternity had passed before it was over. Then Jabberwock came back. He told me I worked for him now, that he'd kill me if I ever tried to run away. He nearly did, too. I only began to care when he threatened to hurt my family, but even then I knew he was lying."

"Why did you stop trying to get away…?" the wolf asked, his voice hollow.

The hare hesitated for a moment, wiping away tears. "...When he started hurting Raven and Dormouse."

Goro gritted his teeth, anger replacing itself with frustration as March spoke.

"I'm nineteen now," the hare gasped out. "I've been stuck doing this for three fucking years because of him. I'm not the only one he's done this to either. I'm trapped, Goro. And I can't do a damned thing about it!"

The truth echoed through the room like a slap. Goro knew March was right, that nothing could be done without risking the safety of his loved ones. Hopelessness swirled within Goro like a dull ache as he held March against him. Minutes passed before the hare pulled away, taking a shaky breath as he did.

"I've never told anyone that before. Not all of it," he confessed, his eyes red from crying.

"Let me help you," Goro whispered.

"I wouldn't let you. Don't get yourself involved in this, please, I'm not worth it-"

Goro silenced him with a gentle kiss.

He pulled away, hovering inches in front of the other man's face.

"I love you," the wolf whispered. "You are worth protecting, please, even like this... Let me love you."

The hare paused, tears streaming down his face once again.

"I don't know if I can let you do that," the responded, his voice husky from crying.

The wolf looked into his eyes steadily.

"We could try."

March nodded, falling into the wolf's embrace once more.

Goro awoke to morning light streaming in through his bedroom window. Despite the events of the night before, he struggled to retain the remnants of contentedness he felt with March beside him. He turned to his side and reached for the man still sleeping in his bed. A sigh escaped his lips when he realized he was alone.

By the time Goro had woken up March had already left. He didn't want to have to wake up to Goro's concern, didn't want him to have to watch him leave, didn't want to have to lie to him about being alright. Feelings from the night before still weighed upon him, although the only hint anything had occurred at all was in his eyes, still slightly red and swollen from crying. He turned a corner, inhaled sharply and paused. One hand covered his mouth as he coughed, the other his abdomen when he doubled over. After a short time he righted himself, still clutching his hand to his mouth. He glanced around, breathing deeply as his fit subsided. He sighed, relieved nobody had seen him during his episode. He pulled his hand away from his mouth. In his bitterness he knew he shouldn't have been surprised at the startling contrast between his skin and the fresh blood that stained it.


End file.
